The Morning After the Battle of Hogwarts
by ScruffChi
Summary: This is well-trod ground, but my take on what happened to harry and his friends right after the battle. The characters and names belong to J K Rowling. This story was partly inspired by a trip to the Wizarding World at Universal Studios. I hope you find something here to enjoy – your comments and reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In from the hazy sunshine of the morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked back into the gloom of the castle with heavy hearts. Rubble and debris littered the courtyard and both caretakers and the wounded sat dazed as if unsure that the nightmare of the battle was truly over. Dusty light filtered through broken windows onto the tables and cots and the occasional kitchen elf dragging himself up the stairs with a flagon of drink or plate of sandwiches to try to refresh the survivors. The bodies of Fred Weasley, Remus and Tonks and the other casualties, too many, had been gently moved to the school chapel to await burial plans or the notification of families far away. Ron spotted his parents sitting at a table off to the left and the trio moved to join them. Looking up, Ron heard a flutter of wings above announcing an owl, then two, then a stream of birds winging into the room, each with a message, a question.

Ron's owl Errol lighted at the Weasley's table and held out a leg to have his message removed. "It's from Muriel." sighed Arthur Weasley, shaking his head. "I can't begin to know how we'll tell her." He looked about the room and said "So many…" Harry's heart wrenched in his chest and he went to Mr. Weasley. "I haven't said…I didn't know what to say…about Fred. If I'd known what it would all cost…" "You'd have done exactly what you did Harry. This was never going to be easy, and now generations are free because of what you – you three – have done." Looking up at Ron and Hermione he said "I've never been prouder in my life." He put his arms around them all, each of their eyes wet with tears. "If Dumbledore were here, he'd be fit to burst." As others in the room read messages from outside the castle, they began to stir and talk. Molly Weasley sitting at the table with Ginny asked Hermione "When was the last time you three slept? You must be exhausted." Hermione shook her head and said "It's all too much. I doubt I could sleep." "Well you're going to." replied Molly. "Kreacher said Griffindor tower isn't too bad. Why don't you head up there and put your heads down before people start arriving. With all these owls, it won't be long.".

Kingsley Shaklebolt walked back into the hall accompanied by Mrs. Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, chatting like a pair of old campaigners. Kingsley announced to the room: "Help's coming. The news is out all around the country, and witches and wizards are on their way." He looked at the Weasleys and said "Molly, I need your help. Minerva is going to talk to all the parents as they arrive, but we need to organize everyone who needs medical care. Thank God Aberforth got most of the students out, but Madame Pomfret can't handle all this. Harry, you look like you could use some patching up, too." "Oh!" said Ginny, leaping up. "Here – I've got some dittany. Sit down and we'll get you sorted". Harry started to say "I'm fine", then thought again. All he wanted was to sit quietly near Ginny and have her take care of him. He moved silently toward the bench to succumb to her ministrations. "No," said Mrs. Weasley "upstairs you go, while you can.". "Defeat the greatest danger of our times, and she's still ordering us around like first-years." chuckled Ron. "I'm not going to wait to be told twice." he said, heading for the door with Hermione close behind.

Kreacher suddenly appeared at Harry's elbow. "Master, I'm so pleased to see you alive. Is there anything you require?" Harry paused then replied, "Kreacher, you stay here with Mrs. Weasley and do anything she asks…and no name-calling, you understand?" "I hear the word "blood traitor" even once and you're …well, just Don't." "Yes, Master." Kreacher replied meekly, his ugly face restraining a grimace. "Perhaps Kreacher was…mistaken about the Weasleys." Turning to Molly he said "Kreacher will be proud to serve the valorous Mrs. Weasly who defeated my former mistress, Belatrix Lestrange. What is it you require, Madame?" As Molly began to list items she needed and look around to plan her next move, Harry lurched to his feet to follow Ron and Hermione. "Hey, you're going nowhere without me", said Ginny. "Not now, not ever again." She got up, reached for his hand and they left the room together.


	2. A Big New Job

Chapter 2

Hours later Harry awoke in the dark dormitory, Ginny still sleeping quietly against him. When they came up to the common room that morning past a snoring Fat Lady who never woke for the password, they had found Neville and Luna sound asleep on a sofa near the fireplace and Bill and Fleur in other beds nearby, now empty. Ginny stirred when he moved and they smiled towards one another. "Better?" he asked her. "Much." she nodded. "A shower and I'll be ready to face…" as a shadow crossed her expression. "I'd forgotten for a bit. It's so hard to think that he's gone. I just can't imagine George without him." Harry looked over on the table by the bed and saw a pitcher of pumpkin juice and some biscuits waiting. "I know. Well, that's a start." He said. "We're going to need our strength. I can't believe we're done running and hiding." Ginny sat up and stretched. "After I've had a wash I'll want a kiss, but you're a mess. We should have bandaged you up downstairs.". Harry replied with a small smile, "I have everything I need. You sure I have to wait?" Ginny laughed. "There's a time and place for that, and the boy's dormitory isn't it, at least not today." "Off you go. Meet you in the common room in ten minutes. Make that twenty."

Nothing could have prepared Harry for the scene they met downstairs. As they approached the last landing he heard a low humming, like thousands of bees. When they turned the last corner it was clear what was causing the noise: hundreds of witches and wizards were gathered clustered in groups in the entry and the Great Hall, all talking over one another in excited tones. As he and Ginny approached, one group fell quiet, then another, then another until the hall was almost silent. Then one elderly witch near Harry began to clap and others took it up, the sound immediately mounting to a roar. As they passed through the crowd Harry saw faces of former Hogwarts students now out in the world, a few from the Ministry of Magic, but mostly people he had never seen before. They pounded him on the back, grabbed his hand to shake it, women kissed his cheek and men stood by with bright eyes, congratulating him with their smiles and cheers. "Who are all these people?" Harry whispered to Ginny. Minerva McGonagle appeared in the gap ahead of them. She reached for Harry and hugged him briskly. She spoke into his ear over the crowd: "Potter, I have to say that my faith failed me a few times in these last months, but you exceeded all our expectations. It's like one great curse was lifted from the land – the confounded are restored, and every witch or wizard who can fly or walk is making their way to Hogwarts – to grieve and to celebrate. I only hope they stay to help us repair all the damage to the castle."

Ron and Hermione made their way through the crowd to Harry and Ginny. "It's amazing, Harry! Nothing I read in "Hogwarts: A History" prepared me for this!" said Hermione excitedly. "The castle is repairing itself!" Professor McGonagle asked "What are you talking about, Miss Granger?". "It's the totems, Professor," Hermione replied. "All the stone warriors who you sent to defend the castle. They are reassembling themselves and helping to rebuild the walls!" Professor McGonagle replied "This I must see!" and swept off through the crowd.

Kingsley stepped up to the dais and asked for quiet. "I have a few announcements to make." He said. First, thank you all for coming to help. You can see that Hogwarts has been a scene of suffering and heroism, and our first task is to care for the injured and to bury our dead with honor. After speaking with the families, they wish to hold a memorial service to honor both the lost and the survivors tomorrow at sundown. Until then, we can use help caring for the hurt and restoring some order to the school. I have delegated responsibility for our relief efforts here to my new Secretary of Wizard Welfare and Well-Being, Molly Weasly. Please offer her whatever help you can – but if you aren't helping, please stay out of the way or prepare food and drink for the workers. We don't need any spectators today." Kinglsey continued, spying Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet arriving in the back of the hall. "Professors Flitwick and McGonagle are directing teams to clear away the debris and assess the damage to the building. I must return to the Ministry and try to restore some order there…and there's that horrid statuary in the Ministry lobby to destroy as well. Since the castle is so badly damaged, we are setting up a campsite on the west lawn. Those who are staying can pitch tents over there." Mr. Weasley leaned over to Ron and said "Kingsley needs her, and it will help her to concentrate on taking care of the others right now. When he ran the idea by me, I thought it might help keep her mind off other things. She'd mother every witch and wizard in the country if we'd let her – now he's officially made it her job." "Impressive, and scary." replied Ron. "It's perfect." chimed in Hermione with Ginny nodding. Harry asked "Where's George?" " He's off with Percy, of all people." replied Ron. "I think they found some firewhiskey, and I wouldn't bet on that bottle's chances."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The time until the memorial service was busy for everyone. Mrs. Weasley kept everyone busy and alternated her time between long motherly hugs with family members of the dead and ordering elves, witches and wizards alike around. She and Mr. Weasley had decided that that Fred would be buried in the family plot in Ottery St. Catchpole near the Burrow after the memorial service, and asked everyone including Harry to be there. A huge campsite of tents had blossomed on the grounds of the school with even more visitors arriving than did for Dumbledore's funeral. Kingsley had asked several family members as well as Amos Diggory to speak, but had left Harry alone. He was glad – Harry was just beginning to wonder what life might be like out of the spotlight for the first time he could ever remember. He was quickly getting used to three square meals a day and a warm bed after all the months on the run. He and Ginny had stolen a few brief breaks to be together and had begun to pick up where they had left off. He felt he needed to show her how much he had missed her and how sorry he was for the months of worry and loneliness while she and Neville battled on in their way at the school. She just clung close to him all the time, almost never letting him out of her sight. Ron and Hermione were often together too with Hermione's head in a book or consulting with some witch or wizard on the best and safest way to lift a memory charm. They planned to leave for Australia soon after Fred's funeral to track down Hermione's parents and restore their memories.

The morning of the memorial was cloudy and cool as the five from Gryffindor tower came down for breakfast. Harry had rummaged around Hermione's expandable bag to find something decent to wear, wanting to show respect for the occasion. As he tried unsuccessfully, as always, to smooth down his unruly cowlick, he looked in the mirror and wondered what was now in store for him. Where would he go, what would he do once it was all over? He had not had a chance to look in the mirror often in the downstairs.

As they filled their plates and sat down in the Great Hall, Ron explained about Hermione's plan to go to Australia and carefully interact with her parents before trying her spells to recover their memories of their former life and daughter. Ron was gong with her, leaving in a few days. Ron asked Harry "So, what's next for you, mate?". Ginny immediately said "Mum wants us to stay at the Burrow awhile. It seems as good a place as any to rest and recharge. What do you think, Harry?" Amused at Ginny's answering for them both he replied "I don't know. I need to see Tonks' parents and Teddy, for sure. I mean to start as I intend to continue and try to be for him what Sirius was to me, at least while we had the chance. I'm Godfather, after all." It was still too soon to make definite plans. He figured he had the whole summer to figure out what to do. Professor, now Headmistress McGonagle had let all the seventh-year students know that they could stay on next year and repeat the year that had been so disrupted by everything that had happened. That invitation included Ron, Hermione and Harry as well, though they never spent a day in class over the last year. The idea of returning to Hogwarts with few responsibilities, some Quidditch, his N.E.W.T. examinations and his old friends was very attractive, but Harry also wondered if he should be getting on with his life, whatever it would be. He mused that life at Hogwarts might be a bit confining after almost a year on the run, living rough. He mostly wanted to be with Ginny as much as possible, and if she would be at Hogwarts maybe that was the place to start again and build a new life. He had a great deal to make up to her after leaving without a word after Bill and Fleur's wedding. On the other hand, he knew there was a lot to be done now that the war was over. Kingsley had pulled him aside the night before, only saying that he wanted to catch up with him when things calmed down a bit. Harry felt sure that if he wanted to go straight into Ministry work, there would probably be a job for him. While a few months at the Burrow sounded great, he knew it wouldn't be the same as it used to be; Ron and Hermione would be heading off the Australia, George would likely be at his shop trying to get used to life without his twin, his favorite plymate. Mrs. Weasley had a whole new job to keep her busy. It would be just he and Ginny most of the time. Time to just be, and maybe plan a bit. That sounded just fine.

Harry still had the townhouse on Grimmauld Place but could not really imagine himself living there all the time, as attractive as a place in London might be. The old curses and general dilapidation of the house kept it from feeling homey or comfortable, but the times there with Sirius and meetings of the Order held good memories. Maybe one day he could make it into the sort of place he could enjoy. He didn't want to sell it because it was a gift from Sirius, however dusty and gloomy. He certainly had the money to make it over if he chose. Harry was also realizing that Ginny had grown up a great deal in the last year. She was much more self-confident and had her own ideas about what their future should hold. She was passionate about pursuing a career as a professional Quidditch player and hoped to be recruited straight out of school, if not sooner. Harry loved Quiddich, but somehow felt that he should do more with his life than chase a snitch around. He felt a heavy weight of responsibility to everyone who had suffered from Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and had a sense that he still had a role to play in making sure things never got that bad again. His ambition to pursue a career as an Auror hadn't changed, but he'd think about that later.

The memorial was set for noon down by the lake, not far from Dumbledore's tomb. Many people had gathered, some coming from Europe and other parts of the world. This was a moment not only for those who had lost loved ones in the final battle, but also the many who had been lost over the years of violence since the Dark Lord's return. As Harry and Ginny approached the seats in front of the dais, Harry saw Neville standing with his grandmother and a man and woman who seems familiar. Neville waved them both over and said in an excited tone "Harry and Ginny, I want you to meet my parents." Harry was amazed, recognizing them from the photo of the Order of the Phoenix. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom looked shaky, somewhat weak and pale, but incredibly proud and happy to be there. Harry shook their hands and said "I'm so glad to see you here, overwhelmed, really." Ginny shook hands and said something similar. Harry had an impulse to praise Neville to them, to say something about how instrumental he had been to winning the battle and how proud they should be, but as he looked at the happy group he realized that they didn't need his affirmation. Harry was just another friend of Neville's, and Neville was the center of their attention. Harry was so happy for him, but only said "See you later." And he and Ginny walked on. "I had no idea," said Ginny "that was possible. I heard they had been virtually comatose for years. I guess the spell was lifted when whoever cast it was killed." "There's so much I don't know about magic." Harry replied. "I can't even imagine how Neville must be feeling – it must be like how I might feel if my parents suddenly appeared alive again.". Ginny squeezed his hand, remembering what he had told her, that his parents HAD appeared in the forest just a few days before when he gave himself up to Voldemort. While in some ways he and the DA students were far beyond their years where it came to defensive magic, there were certainly areas where his education had been patchy at best.

Ginny and Harry took their seats near her parents and waited quietly with the rest until the service began. Minister Shakelbolt spoke first, welcoming everyone and acknowledging that it was a difficult and emotional day for most, but also that there was reason for pride, for gratitude and for renewed hope in the future. "Not only the Wizarding World, but the whole world today owes a huge debt of gratitude to just a few witches and wizards who fought and sacrificed so much for us all. While millions may never know to whom they owe their safety, we here today know. We here today will never forget, especially those who no longer are here to enjoy the fruits of all they lived and died for."

A list of those who had died, not only in the final battle but also who had died in recent years at the hands of Voldemort and the Death Eaters was read. Harry felt stabs of grief over and over again as almost all the names were familiar to him. Sobs could be heard throughout the assembled crowd and Mr. and Mr. Weasley held both of each other's hands, letting their tears fall silently as Fred's name was read. Harry put his arm around Ginny and held her close, not even trying to stem her pain. After several moments of silence once the last name was read, a small choir of witches sang a soft soaring wordless tune that seemed to gently comfort those who still cried.

After the last notes dissipated, Amos Diggory then rose and spoke on behalf of the families. "While my Cedric was lost a while ago, I still feel anger, I still feel loss. I will remember him forever, and I am also proud that he was good boy, a kind boy who would stand up for others, and who would have gladly stood and fought in this battle to eradicate the kind of evil that we have seen. I don't think of Cedric, or of any of those lost as victims – I think of them as warriors in the battle between good and evil. But we must remain on our guard. That battle didn't end when Voldemort died. It will go on, because there will always be those who choose evil. We gave some of our brightest and our best. But we gave them with a purpose that is worth fighting for. They died so that we can raise our children to live without fear. We go on, and must try to look out for those who need our help and to use our powers for good and not evil. If we let bitterness take over our lives, then the evil ones win. We must be constantly vigilant to keep joy and love alive, because that is what conquers evil in the end. As we leave here today, be kind to one another and join me in giving thanks for the gift so dearly bought of this new life for us all."

As Amos stepped away from the podium, a ripple of applause broke out and swelled through the crowd. Harry joined in, but suddenly felt an urge to rise. His feet seemed to move without his own will and the next thing he knew he was climbing the steps of the dais. He looked at Kingsley, who had risen to speak again. They nodded to one another, and Kinglsey sat down as Harry moved toward the podium. He looked out over the silent waiting crowd to Ron and Hermione, to Neville and his family, to Ginny, George and the rest of the Weasleys with no idea what he was doing there or what he was going to say but feeling a wave of love come over him. "Some of you have heard me called "the Chosen One". What has happened should have proved that wrong once and for all. Each of us here, who will go on to live our lives are chosen. Those who fought but did not survive were chosen. We will mourn. We will tell stories of our friends and loved ones and how they lived and died. We will never forget their courage. But now we must look forward, as Mr. Diggory said. I, for one, want to be the kind of wizard that Remus and Tonks, Colin Creevey, Severus Snape, Cedric Diggory and all our friends and families can be proud of. That may mean difficult days ahead while we rid the world of those who seeks to destroy our way of life, but I am ready for that fight. I have never stood alone, and many of you here today have given me the love and support that I need to fight on. But I also plan to go on and live and love in the world that our friends have made possible for us. I thank them, and I thank all of you for that greatest of gifts. We won the day together, and together we will go forward to build the future."

Harry's eyes blazed their most riveting green as he regarded the crowd silently. He stepped back from the dais and one after another witch and wizard stood and held up their wands in silent salute, lit at the tips, glowing in pastel tones. Harry pulled out his wand as well and held it high, feeling a surge of energy up his arm into his hand and fingers as his wand glowed a golden yellow. The energy seemed to create a dome over them all, sharing a charge of light and strength between everyone. The moment passed as the wands dimmed one by one, and Kingsley moved back to the dais, thanking everyone for coming and calling the service to a close. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said "I didn't want to ask you, but that was exactly what I would have hoped you could do. Thank you for saying what was on your mind. Come see me at the Ministry in a few days – we'll talk." Harry turned right into Amos Diggory who swept him into his arms with a bone-creaking squeeze. Then Professor McGonagle had a hug for him but was unable to speak, only nodding and gently touching his cheek when she let him go.

Harry went back down to Ginny who was clustered with her family and Hermione. They opened up their circle making room for him to join them. The next part of the day would now begin, laying Fred's body to rest near the Burrow. A marquee was set up nearby with refreshments, but most of the families who had dead to bury passed it by and slowly waked outside the perimeter of the grounds where they could apparate away back to their homes.


End file.
